Give Me Love
by Kayarra
Summary: When Liz dies during the Crashdown shooting, Max and Maria are the only ones who can comfort each other. Max/Maria


Give Me Love

Author: Kayarra Ali   
  


Category: UC, Max and Maria   
  


Rating: PG   
  


Disclaimer: I don't even own my computer. And I'm a minor. Do you REALLY think you'd something good from me?   
  


Summary: Liz dies during the Crashdown shooting. Max and Maria are there to comfort each other.   
Feedback: It would be much appreciated   
  
* * * * *   
  
We've had the same routine for the past two weeks. I would come here at the graveyard and a half hour later, he would arrive. We would sit in silence as we stared at the grave in front of us.   
  
Elizabeth Marie Parker  
September 1984-September 1999  
Beloved daughter and friend  
_"An angel has returned to the arms of God"_  
  
A mere month ago my best friend was so horribly taken from me when a gunshot pierced through her body.

Through her soul. 

Two weeks after that Alex moved to Maryland with his family as was planned before the accident.   
  
The only kind of comfort I get is when I meet up with Max. Where no one can find us.  
  
"I loved her." I heard Max tell me.  
  
I looked at him in shock. Whenever we came here, we wouldn't talk. We'd just be quiet and leave each other in our own heartache.  
  
"I fell in love with her when I was 6 years old. But I never said anything. I never went up to her and said a word outside of class."   
  
Max said, his voice thick with tears.  
  
I touched his hand reassuringly.  
  
"Yea Max, I knew you loved her."   
  
I've always known. The way he would look at her. He would look at her as if she was the most important and sacred thing in the world. I always wished that one day someone would look at me like that. Like I was a goddess.   
  
I turned to the sound of Max's broken voice.  
  
"I keep thinking that maybe if I were there at the Crash that day I might of been able to save her."   
  
I know how he feels. Maybe If I hadn't been so slow to warn Liz. Maybe If I had screamed just a little louder. Maybe...  
  
Maybe, maybe, maybe.  
  
I've learned you can't live in the past.  
  
I turned to look at Max who was gazing at her headstone.   
  
"I know how you feel Max, but don't blame yourself. Maybe Liz is happier wherever she is right now."  
  
I watched as a single tear trailed down the contours of his face. I reached over and put my hand on his shoulder.   
  
I'm not very good at this.  
  
As more tears slipped down his face, I dropped my facade and joined his weeping. He surprised me when I felt his huge arms grasp me in a huge hug.   
  
I don't mind. He needed it.  
  
I needed it.  
  
"Yeah," Max said moments later. "Maybe she's happier."  
  
*Part 2*

The next morning Maria was running late for school.  It wasn't a strange occurrence.  Usually, she had Liz to give her a wake up call every morning since her alarm clock didn't seem to do anything to wake her up.  But Liz was gone.  Alex was gone.  Everyone had left her alone to fend for herself.

Maria stopped her thoughts right there.  Pity wasn't going to solve anything.  It wasn't going to make anything better.  She didn't need it she was Teflon.  

20 minutes later and five minutes into homeroom Maria flew into the doors of West Roswell High bumping into Max Evans.

When they regained balance, they looked at each other, not sure what to say or do to each other.

"Uh hey Maria," Max said awkwardly.  He wasn't sure how to talk to her outside of the confines of the graveyard.

"Hey Max," Maria replied, equally awkward.  

Max looked at his watch and realized that he was now ten minutes late for homeroom.  As much as he wanted to stay here with Maria he couldn't afford detention.

"Maria can I talk to you?  I mean at lunch can I talk to you?" Max asked her.

Maria looked in his eyes and was immediately pulled into the amber pools.  She couldn't help but admit he was an Adonis.  She pulled out of her retrieve when she felt him touch her arm.

"Maria?  Are you okay?" Max asked her.  He had gotten worried when he seen her space out and fly into her own private world.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm okay" Maria replied while shaking her head.  "I'll see you at lunch," she said before hurrying off to her next class.  Max silently watched her turn the corner before her too made his way to class 15 minutes late.

* * * * *

Max let out a sigh of relief when his fourth period class was over.  He didn't have anything particular to talk to Maria about but he had seen the lost look in her eyes since Liz died and Alex moved away.  It was almost as if she was no longer there.  He never knew Maria that well, but he knew her enough to know that she had her own personal sparkle that no longer exists. 

He wanted to just be there to give her some sort of comfort.  He wasn't usually this forward with people but after she had helped him at the graveyard yesterday, he should at least try to do the same for her.

There was something about Maria that pulled him in.  The made him wants to be around her.  Max sat down under a tree.  He stood when he saw Maria walking in the quad.  She turned, almost as if she were aware of his presence.  They locked eyes and she began walking towards him.

"Hi Max," she whispered when she neared him.

"Hey…sit down," he patted the lawn next to him.  

Maria slowly took a seat next to him, not quite getting why she was acting so nervous around him.  They had shared an intimate moment, by crying in each other's arms, but when it came to real conversation, they were silent.

"What did you want to talk about Max?" Maria asked him.

Max gazed at her blond hair, blowing in the wind.  "I just-I just wanted to say that I'm here…if you need me…" he said, not sure how to say it without sounding like a fool.  "Last night…we were able to confide in each other, and I know that Alex and…" his voice broke. "…And Liz aren't here for you anymore…I wanted you to know that I will be here…be a shoulder."

By the end of Max's speech, tears were falling down Maria's face.

"Thank you Max," she said in a choked voice.

Max reached his arms over Maria's shoulders and she let her head fall on his shoulder.

"I know you need this…I think I do too." Max told her.  

Maria nodded against Max's shoulder.  For what felt like ages, she was finally getting through the pain she felt everyday in her heart.

TBC


End file.
